Sana, sana, culito de rana
by Atsun
Summary: Romano no sabía si era peor pelar patatas, quemarse con el café o lanzarle una patata letal a la persona equivocada. Lo único que tenía bien claro es que odiaba preparar fiestas de cumpleaños. España/Romano.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya~

**Advertencias:** Narrado desde el punto de vista de Romano, palabras sucias y feas que los niños buenos no deberían decir [jamás me cansaré de decir esto xD]

**Personajes:** España/Romano, Bélgica, Holanda (sólo mencionado)

* * *

><p>Celebrar el cumpleaños de alguien querido suele ser motivo de júbilo e ilusión. Eso es obvio. Por mucho que joda preparar una fiesta sorpresa, la gente siempre da lo mejor de sí para impresionar al cumpleañero en cuestión, más que nada porque es una persona apreciada y blablablá. Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando hay que prepararle una fiesta a una persona que no te cae nada bien? A mí nadie me lo preguntó y aquí estoy, pelando <em>patatas<em>. Sí, yo, Italia del sur, estoy pelando _patatas_. ¿Alguien sabe lo ultrajante que es para mí hacer esto? Me siento sucio e insultado. ¿Y de quién es la culpa de esta desgracia? Pues de España, cómo no. Resulta que su precioso Holanda va a estar de cumpleaños y España, que busca cualquier excusa para no trabajar, decidió que deberíamos organizarle una fiesta sorpresa.

Que no sé qué tiene de sorpresa, si al fin y al cabo cada año se la preparamos.

Bélgica, como hermana ejemplar que es, aceptó la idea del español de buena gana. _Pero yo no_. Yo no tengo nada que ver con el cabeza repollo, si los únicos momentos bonitos que tengo de él en la infancia eran en los que se dedicaba a contarme cuentos tétricos para que luego tuviese pesadillas. Y sí, esos eran los momentos _bonitos_.

—¿Cómo vais con esas patatas, chicos? —preguntó España con su sonrisa jovial.

—Por ahora va todo perfecto —contestó Bélgica, también bastante alegre.

Joder, si al final va a parecer que yo soy el raro. Estos dos eran felices pelando patatas, pero yo aún no le había pillado ni el tranquillo, ni el gusto ni nada de nada. Por el contrario, pelar una manzana es agradable ya que es sencillo. Las patatas no. Las patatas son amorfas y tienen bultos.

—¿Y tú, Roma? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, de perlas —le respondí con un tono _evidentemente_ sarcástico.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ese es el espíritu! —me guiñó el ojo y alzó el pulgar.

Me enfadé con su gesto absurdo. ¡¿Pero no ha captado mi evidente tono sarcástico? ¿Qué mierda tiene ese hombre en la cabeza? ¿Una tortuga que le devora lentamente el cerebro o qué? Alcé mi brazo para lanzarle a ese imbécil la patata que tenía a medio pelar, para demostrarle lo irritado que estaba por _todo_. Sentí todo el poder del universo concentrado en mi mano y arrojé la puñetera patata a la cabeza de España.

…

Le di a Bélgica en toda la barbilla. _Mierda_.

No es por justificar mi error, pero que conste que yo tengo buena puntería. En serio que la tengo. Lo que pasa es que yo estoy acostumbrado a lanzar tomates, no patatas. Las patatas ni siquiera sirven como arma arrojadiza.

—¡Ayyy! —se quejó la pobre belga, tocándose su dolorida barbilla— ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?

—L-lo siento, Bélgica… Yo… —murmuré, demasiado consternado como para disculparme en condiciones.

Dios, me sentí como una mierda. No, peor… ¡Me sentí como una _patata_!

—¡Oh, mi pobre Bel! —exclamó España con tono de madre preocupada. Qué asco me da este tío a veces— ¿Estás bien?

Como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, España examinó detenidamente la barbilla de la chica malherida. Se debía de creer médico o algo así.

—¡Romano, las patatas son comida, no juguetes! —me regañó tal y como hacía siglos atrás— ¡No se lanzan tubérculos a las chicas!

—¡Si la patata iba dirigida a ti, gilipollas!

Me miró mal y continuó haciendo de enfermerita, aunque me fijé que en el mentón de Bélgica no había ni un triste moratón. Mejor, digo yo. Que yo a Bélgica la quiero mucho y no quiero por nada en el mundo que se haga daño, y menos cuando yo soy el culpable. Aunque _realmente_ la culpa fue de España por haberme provocado y hacerme pelar patatas.

—¡Tengo un remedio que todo lo cura! —exclamó España con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se acercó a la zona de la «herida» —como ya he dicho, inexistente— y tras acariciarla durante unos segundos, la besó. Besó la puñetera barbilla de Bélgica. Yo me quedé a cuadros. ¡¿Un beso?

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó todo contento y orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Un poco sí —dijo Bélgica entre risas, aunque un rubor muy pequeñín adornaba sus mofletes—. Muchas gracias.

Me crucé de brazos y observé la escena indignado. ¿Un beso? ¿Pero qué se creía el español ese de pacotilla? ¡Encima a Bélgica! ¡Pero qué pervertido, guarro, cerdo…! Aunque recordé que cuando era pequeño y me hacía daño, España siempre venía a mí corriendo y me daba un beso en la herida. Y me acariciaba la cabeza. El contacto de sus suaves labios en mi piel siempre me reconfortaba, a decir verdad. A veces hasta solía dejar de llorar justo en el instante en el que me daba el besito. Echo tanto de menos aquellos detalles de mi infancia…

…

Si alguien está pensando que yo también quería un besito de España, está muy equivocado. Pero muchísimo. ¿Yo? ¿Un beso? ¡Ja! No soy tan infantil y tonto. Claro que no.

…Aunque daba tanto gustito… Y luego me sonreía de tal manera que hacía que me olvidase del dolor. Incluso me abrazaba si veía que continuaba sollozando.

¡Pero que no, coño! ¡Yo no quería remedios para niños pequeños! Lo que pasaba era que España quería ir de donjuán y quedar de hombre encantador y seductor ante Bélgica, pero va a ser que no.

Cuando dejé de indignarme en silencio y soledad, Bélgica y España ya estaban de nuevo pelando patatas. ¿Para qué mierda necesitamos tantas patatas, me pregunto yo? Hice lo mismo que ellos y seguí devanándome los sesos sobre qué hacer. Al cabo de mucho pensar, llegué a la conclusión de que debería hacerme un poco de daño sólo para saber si España en realidad quería ligarse a la belga. Si me hería y pasa de mí, significaría que mi teoría era cierta. Si por el contrario venía a socorrerme y me daba un besito, es que tengo una imagen mental de mi antiguo jefe un tanto errónea.

Y no, claro que no lo hice para recibir el besito. Tsk. Qué panda de malpensados.

Primero pensé en hacerme un corte con el cuchillo, pero descarté la idea enseguida. La sangre me da mal rollo y no me apetece sangrar como un gorrino. Además, yo no quería que me besase en un puto dedo, sino en la barbilla, la mejilla, la frente o incluso en algún lugar muy cercano a la boca. ¿¡Pero qué tipo de pensamientos de mierda eran esos! Me di golpes en la cabeza con una patata para que aquellas cavilaciones se sacaran de mi cabeza rápido, a la velocidad de la luz.

—Romano, ¿por qué te golpeas la cabeza con una patata?

—¡Cállate!

Se me pasó la idea de lanzarle otra patata por hacer preguntas tan tontas, ¿pero y si le volvía a dar a Bélgica? No, no, que luego se pensaría que la odio. Aunque… ¿Y si me arrojase la patata a _mí _mismo? Demasiado estúpido. Eso sería demasiado, pero demasiado estúpido. La ausencia de estupidez es lo que me diferencia de Veneziano, precisamente. Maldita sea, no se me ocurría nada.

—Chicos, ¿os apetece descansar un rato y tomar un café? —Bélgica sujetaba la cafetera con una mano, mostrándonosla sonriente.

¡Exacto, eso era! Tenía que intentar que al beber el café se me cayese alguna gotita o algo y que me quemase. Un plan perfecto.

—Gracias, Bélgica —le agradecí más por la idea que por el café en sí.

—¡Yo también! Muchas gracias.

En cuestión de minutos, la adorable rubita nos estaba sirviendo el café diligentemente. Toqué el vaso y comprobé que quemaba un huevo. Perfecto.

—Sopla, Romano, no te vayas a quemar —me aconsejó España. Será sabelotodo el tío.

—Que sí, que sí.

Bélgica se rió con nuestra conversación de pardillos. Sorbí un poco y casi me achicharré la lengua. Bueno, no quería quemarme la lengua, sino alguna zona de la cara. Aunque si tuviera la lengua dolorida, ¿España me daría el besito ahí…?

…

¡Soy TONTO! ¡¿Qué tipo de ocurrencia fue esa? Ya no sé qué ardía más, si mis mejillas o el café. Ante la impresión de tener semejantes ideas nada inocentes, escupí el café como si mi boca fuera una manguera y dejé la mesa hecha un cristo. ¡Y el café quemaba, coño! ¡Quemaba mucho!

—¡Romano, ya te lo advertí! —puso un gesto de preocupación— ¡Como no me escuchas, luego pasa lo que pasa!

—¡Deja de darme la tabarra y pásame una servilleta para limpiarme! ¡Quema, joder!

Yo no paraba de agitar los brazos y berrear ante el dolor que me producía el puñetero café de los huevos. ¡Me iba a calcinar vivo! Entonces me di cuenta. Si exageraba un poco más, a lo mejor España se angustiaría y me cuidaría. Bien. Empecé a chillar y retorcerme del dolor, imitando un poco a los futbolistas que veo en la tele. Cerré los ojos para incrementar la sensación de dramatismo y los abrí un poquitín para ver si España parecía nervioso. No lo estaba. ¡Será cabrón!

—Romano…

—¡Haz algo, desgraciado!

Cogió un paño húmedo y, con delicadeza, me limpió lentamente las cuatro manchas de café que estaban desperdigadas por la cara. En ocasiones como esa, pienso que España no es _tan _desagradable como parece.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Me sigue quemando un poco esta zona —señalé la nariz. Joder, quemaba de verdad, no era una excusa—. Duele…

—¡No te preocupes, Roma! —proclamó con una sonrisa resplandeciente— ¡Tengo un remedio que todo lo cura!

¡Bien! Me conformaría con el besito en la nariz, al fin y al cabo, algo es algo. Cerré los ojos, expectante ante lo que iba a suceder. Al menos, ante lo que _yo _pensaba que iba a suceder.

—Sana, sana, culito de rana. Si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana —canturreaba mientras me acariciaba la napia con el dedo índice— ¿Notas alguna mejora?

—¿¡A ti mi nariz se te parece a un culo de rana, so capullo?

—¡Eh, no, es sólo una canción que se le dice a los niños cuando se hacen daño! —se excusó, soltando una de sus risitas ahogadas.

Inflé mis mejillas, tremendamente disgustado y ofendido ante el comportamiento de España. Es decir, que a Bélgica le daba un besito y a mí me tocaba con un dedo y me comparaba con el trasero de un anfibio. ¿Qué tenía Bélgica que no tuviera yo? Estúpido España y sus absurdas cancioncitas de parvulario.

—Me parece a mí que Romano se ha enfadado.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Bel? —preguntó confundido.

Bélgica me señaló y esbozó una sonrisa felina. España también clavó sus pupilas verdes en mí, con cara de no enterarse de nada.

—Voy al servicio un momentito —dijo Bélgica con tono cantarín y me guiñó un ojo, acercándose a mí y susurrándome al oído—. Buena suerte.

Oh, Dios. OH, DIOS. ¡Bélgica lo sabía todo! ¡Sabía cuáles son mis intenciones! Vi cómo la chica se iba al cuarto de baño y se encerraba, sonriéndome otra vez con algo de malicia.

Eso significaba que… Estaba a solas con España, quien continuaba bebiendo su café como si nada hubiera pasado. Mierda, ¿por qué nunca se puede dar cuenta de nada? Siempre está sumido en sus pensamientos —a saber en qué piensa— y lo que suceda a su alrededor pasa a un segundo plano.

—Oye, España.

—Dime.

—Deja ya de intentar ligarte a Bélgica —murmuré. Cualquiera diría que estaba ruborizado, pero eso no es más que una vil mentira—. Es obvio que no le gustas.

—¿Ligarme a Bel? —repitió extrañado— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿No es obvio, idiota? —volví a cruzar los brazos y me negué a devolverle la mirada— ¡Le das un besito en la barbilla por una chorrada y a mí, que casi me abraso vivo, me toqueteas la nariz con el dedo!

—Romano, le lanzaste una patata…

—¡Fue sin querer!

—Que podrías haberla matado…

—¡No exageres! —le grité, ya hasta los huevos de su manera tan poco sutil de cambiar de tema.

España suspiró y se me quedó mirando con una cara medio preocupada, medio pensativa. Parecía que estaba analizando la situación detenidamente. Bien. Ya habíamos progresado un poco.

De pronto, soltó una carcajada que casi me reventó los tímpanos. ¡¿Pero de qué se reía este cantamañanas?

—¡Va, Romano, no me digas que tú también querías un besito! —siguió partiéndose el culo. Pues yo no le veía ninguna gracia al asunto— ¡A veces eres peor que un niño!

—No veo el chiste por ninguna parte —repliqué, obviamente molesto. No me gusta _nada_ que se rían de mí en mis narices.

Se levantó, todavía meándose de la risa, y extendió los brazos con la clara intención de abrazarme.

—¡N-no! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Fuera! —me quejé.

Pero ni caso. Me abrazó con tanto brío que pensaba que me iba a espachurrar de un momento a otro. Mierda, sus abrazos me ponen de los nervios. Justo cuando pensaba que mi corazón iba a estallar como una bomba, España me soltó y se me quedó mirando con la más dulce de las sonrisas plasmada en su rostro. Yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Le brillaban tanto… ¿Y a qué venía esa miradita? Me empezó a acariciar una mejilla lentamente a la vez que se aproximaba peligrosamente a la oreja.

—Roma, cuando quieras un beso, pídemelo —susurró despacio. Demasiado cerca de mí. ¡_Demasiado_ cerca!— Quiero que sepas que para ti siempre habrá besos de sobra.

Volvió a sonreír como siempre, es decir, como el estúpido que es. Me dio un besito en la mejilla y me acarició la cabeza, tal y como hacía antaño. Seguramente sonreí un _poquitín_ al volver a sentir aquella sensación tan gratificante. Maldito español empalagoso…

Fue en el momento en el que pensaba replicar cuando regresó Bélgica del cuarto de baño. Se quedó quieta, mirándonos a ambos. España estaba de nuevo sentado y bebiendo con toda la santísima pachorra. Yo, por mi parte, tenía la mano posada sobre mi nariz, tan rojo como un puñetero tomate.

—¿Continuamos con las patatas? —intervino ella.

—¡Sí, allá vamos!

Bélgica ya se disponía a pelar de nuevo más patatas. Patatas, patatas, ¡cómo odio las dichosas patatas! Yo también cogí una y la miré con odio, descargando toda mi frustración sobre ella a través del cuchillo. ¡_Sufre_, tubérculo del demonio, _sufre_! Antes de que me diese cuenta, España estaba a mi lado haciendo lo mismo que yo, sólo que con mucho más arte. Claro, a él le _gustan_ las patatas.

—Romano —canturreó.

Giré la cara para ver qué quería, pero no pude llegar a abrir la boca porque España ya me la estaba sellando con la suya. _¡¿Pero qué…?_ Posó sus labios sobre los míos durante unos instantes y luego, tan pancho como una mula, se apartó y se volvió a reír. Yo, por mi parte, continué pagándolas con la patata. ¡Un volcán no sería nada al lado de mi cara! España, desgraciado, siempre dejándome quedar como un tonto.

¡Por cosas así no me gusta preparar el cumpleaños de Holanda!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Yo también me pregunto qué diantres están intentando cocinar, porque tal cantidad de patatas no es normal xD Y FF parece que tiene algo en contra de los signos de interrogación y exclamación juntos :I


End file.
